


Peace

by doodles357



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodles357/pseuds/doodles357
Summary: Will and Nico enjoy a lazy afternoon together at Camp. An introspective look at their relationship.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to do a practice writing to prepare an assignment for my class. This is what resulted. Just an introspective look into the relationship between Will and Nico. Vague spoilers for the TOA series, but this was written pre-TBM.

A light breeze swept its way across Camp Half Blood. It was a bright, sunny day in May, and a normal day was in full spring. The year-rounders were involved in various activities; some of them in their normal day-to-day activities, while others were working on prepping for the summer session that was quickly approaching. While there was an underlying sense of uncertainty, based on the events that had happened earlier in the year, nothing too unusual had happened in recent weeks, so the campers were enjoying the sense of normalcy while it lasted.

The strawberry fields were being worked by a combination of campers, dryads, and satyrs. The fruit was still growing, and the workers were weeding and checking on the plants. From the training arena came the distant sounds of swords clanking against each other, as Sherman led the day’s training session. Some campers relaxed in their cabins, taking the time off the read, write letters home, or catch a quick nap. Laughter and shrieking came from the lake where some braver kids had decided to go swimming, despite the fact that the water wasn’t quite warm enough to be comfortable to swim in yet.

And high on a hill, under the shade of a tree, lay two boys, oblivious to the rest of camp. Will Solace sat with his back against the tree, long legs stretched out in front of him. A medical book was held in one hand - the other hand was occupied with absent-mindedly playing with the dark hair of the other boy. Nico di Angelo lay with his head resting on Will’s thigh. His eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell softly as he dozed. The two were on a break, and had taken it to spend some time together. Nico was tired out from training earlier in the day, and had been planning on taking a nap anyways. Will had invited him to hang out, and they had ended up on the hill, since it was one of the few places in camp that was quiet.

A warm breeze stirred through the leaves of the tree and teased the golden curls surrounding Will’s face. He briefly lifted his left hand to turn a page in his book, and then settled it gently back down into his boyfriend’s hair. The dark locks were soft under his fingers, and he had fallen into a rhythm of gently twirling locks of Nico’s hair around his index finger, and then letting it slide out. Awhile ago, he had discovered that Nico enjoyed having his hair played with, even though the younger boy would never have admitted it out loud. However, the fact that he permitted Will to do so spoke volumes on its own, so Will indulged himself on the rare occasions that he had the chance to. 

Nico was still somewhat uncomfortable with being touched, but had found that he was okay with it from certain people to some degree. Hazel and Reyna were two rare exceptions that he felt comfortable enough around to relax entirely. He didn’t mind if people he was friendly with occasionally clapped him on the shoulder or back, but he still didn’t like it if random campers or strangers that he didn’t know very well took the liberty to just touch him. And aside from the aforementioned girls, he didn’t appreciate people hugging him without asking first. 

Will was in his own category though. Nico wanted to be close to him, but it was still a little nerve-wracking for him at times. It felt like a mental battle half the time - he wanted to be able to casually grab his boyfriend’s hand or slip an arm around his waist, but he still had a lot of mental blocks up that would cause him to hesitate. Even though everyone at camp knew they were dating, he still felt that instinctual fear that someone was going to freak out if they saw the two boys touching in a romantic sense. Nico knew that this was irrational, but it was hard to shake what had been drilled into him at a young age. However, he was working on it and becoming more comfortable with touching Will in public.

Will was more than willing to be accommodating to his boyfriend, and was constantly checking to make sure Nico was okay with what he was doing. Slowly, Nico became comfortable holding hands with Will in public. At first, he thought that everyone would be staring at their clasped hands, but soon realized that no one gave it a second glance. Some people made comments at first when they had started dating, but it was more of a teasing nature and not a cruel one. Cecil Markowitz would make kissy faces at them, to which Will responded by turning pink and cuffing his friend on the head. Rachel was also fond of giving them thumbs ups and winks when she saw them doing something cute. Nico came to realize that it was a sign of support, and that the teasing was the other campers’ way of showing they were happy for them. 

So now Nico could lay his head on Will’s lap and doze off under the warm breeze. It still made him nervous at first, but for a completely different reason. His relationship with Will was still at the stage of holding hands and chaste kissing, but he was becoming more comfortable with more intimate touching. He would lean against Will when they were sitting around the campfire, and had found himself with his head on Will’s shoulder on more than one occasion. His heart tended to skip a beat or two when Will laced his fingers through Nico’s under the Apollo table at dinner, (back when the dining pavilion still existed), and the butterflies in his stomach had a tendency to erupt on the few occasions that Will had slipped an arm around his waist (or caught him after he collapsed from a shadow travel practice run).

Having his head on Will’s lap was something that made his heart pound and his cheeks heat up, but it felt nice and safe and he loved the feel of Will’s fingers in his hair. He was willing to ignore his warm cheeks and just indulge in the feeling. It had been so long since he had felt some comfortable and relaxed, and he wanted to actually enjoy it. It was hard to get himself into a frame of mind where he could accept that someone wanted to do that with him, but Will was nothing if not persistent. Nico had expected him to creeped out or uncomfortable with some aspect of him and his abilities, but day after day, Will brushed aside any comments Nico made about how dark he could be. After a while, Nico actually started to believe the other boy. 

And so here they were. Will had been patient with Nico, never making the other boy feel rushed or uncomfortable when it came to their relationship. Nico had been undeniably attracted to Will, but had never really considered him as an option, especially after what had happened with Percy. But Will managed to surprise him again. He had been pretty good at keeping his crush out of the way of his efforts to make friends with Nico, but every now and then, he had slipped up. A pink blush tended to grace his features if they accidentally got too close or their hands brushed. Eventually, the two had figured things out, and Will asked Nico to go out with him. Nico had stumbled all over his response, but managed to get a ‘yes’ out of it. Will had also given him his first kiss - a gentle press of lips that caused Nico to feel a warm flush from head to toe.

The future looked so uncertain - Roman emperors were looming, communication was limited, and Will’s dad was running around somewhere in the body of a weak mortal. Parts of the camp were still destroyed, and the campers were more on edge than usual. But just for this moment, the two boys were able to relax and enjoy each other’s company in a rare afternoon of peace.


End file.
